Slow Love
by Itoe-chaan
Summary: Rin é uma mulher bem sucedida que encontra seu marido com outra em sua própria casa, desolada ela decide nunca mais se apaixonar mas tudo isso pode mudar ao conhecer o novo filial de seu restaurante, Sesshoumaru


Resumo: Rin é uma mulher bem sucedida que encontra seu marido com outra em sua própria casa, desolada ela decide nunca mais se apaixonar mas tudo isso pode mudar ao conhecer o novo filial de sua empresa, Sesshoumaru

Classificação: Eu não vou por uma idade, quer quiser pode ler mas já aviso que vai ter hentai mais pra frente na historia.

Casal principal: Sesshoumaru e Rin

Notas da autora: Espero que todos gostem, essa é a introdução da historia, boa leitura.

oÔo

Meu nome é Rin, tenho vinte e seis anos e sou gerente de um restaurante italiano, atualmente sou casada ,e,hoje é nosso aniversario de três anos de casados e eu disse a ele que ia chegar tarde pra fazer uma surpresa. Quando o relógio finalmente deu seis horas da tarde eu pude sair do restaurante e ir pra casa com meu marido.

- Ei Rin parabéns pelos três anos – Kagome, minha melhor amiga desde o colégio, me desejou sorrindo como sempre muito alegre.

- Obrigada vou ir para casa fazer uma surpresa pra ele – Sorri

- Boa comemoração – Nos despedimos e eu entrei no carro.

Passei numa adega de vinhos e comprei um importado afinal hoje tinha que ser especial não importa o quanto gaste, mal acreditava que já fazia três anos desde o dia que nos casamos ainda me lembrava com detalhes de tudo, o que mais me marcou no dia foi quando Kohaku pegou o microfone e fez uma declaração muito bonita para mim e eu chorei de emoção. Ainda continuo o amando muito e ele também.

Um ano depois eu tentei convencê-lo para nos termos um bebê afinal meu sonho é ser mãe e sempre o achei o homem perfeito para se ter um filho, mas ele não quer ter filhos. Não nego que fiquei magoada dele não quere mas o que importa é que nos amamos.

Ate hoje, estamos a sete anos juntos contando namoro e casamento, só chegamos a brigar uma vez quando achei um fundo falso na gaveta de cuecas dele e depois de muito sacrifício para abrir encontrei revistas de mulheres nuas e isso fez nós brigarmos por dias e ele chegar a sair de casa por uma semana depois me pediu perdão e me disse que tava num hotel perto de casa, eu acabei o perdoando já que meu amor era maior do que qualquer revista e falam que todo homem tem isso.

Estacionei meu carro na rua de trás para ele nem desconfiar que cheguei em casa e caminhei ate em casa devagar pensando no que iríamos fazer hoje, estranhei um carro de luxo vermelho estacionado na frente de casa... Carros como esse não costumam vim por essas ruas.

Entrei em casa sem fazer barulho e procurei por Kohaku mas ele não estava na sala nem no banheiro

- Será que ele saiu ou dormiu de novo? – Pensei quando ouvi uns barulhos estranhos e abafados vindo do meu quarto – Kohaku?Ta acontecendo algo no quarto? – Fui até o quarto e abri a porta pensando que ia encontrar uma surpresa dele pra mim, mas encontrei uma mulher loira com meu marido na nossa cama e ambos totalmente sem roupas fiquei paralisada com a mão na maçaneta os olhando.

Kohaku ao me ver parada na porta empurrou a loira no chão e correu sem roupas pro meu lado.

- Rin essa mulher veio me obrigando a fazer isso tudo, ela disse que ia te mata se eu não a obedecesse – Ele me abraçou chorando, eu ainda sem reação e a mulher levantou furiosa.

- Eu não o obriguei a nada alias foi o senhor que ta me obrigando, já que tirou fotos minhas com meu namorado e faz chantagem que vai por na internet elas – Ela pegou as roupas e tirou fotos da bolsa e jogou nos meus pés espalhando todas pelo chão – Tome fique com isso, eu não vou voltar aqui mesmo.

Olhei as fotos ficando mais espantada ainda, eram todas de Kohaku com varias mulheres da empresa dele desde beijos ate coisas mais quentes, não consegui conter as lagrimas quando a mulher deixou minha casa.

- Como pode fazer isso Kohaku? – Eu sentei no chão e abaixei o rosto segurando as fotos mais forte.

- Rin... – Ele não conseguiu se explicar eu levantei e joguei uma foto de nos dois quando nos casamos no chão quebrando o porta retrato.

- Devia simplesmente ter dito que não me amava Kohaku – Gritei jogando todos as fotos no chão e pegando uma mala quando ele me abraçou me impedindo de pegar minhas coisas.

- Não me deixe Rin – Ele pronunciou me apertando contra ele.

- Me larga eu quero você bem longe de mim – Pisei no pé dele o fazendo me soltar e abri minha gaveta pegando tudo e pondo na mala.

- Pra onde você vai afinal Rin? –Ele gritou tentando me segurar.

- Pra qualquer lugar longe de você – Desviei dele e abri a porta de casa pondo tudo o que era meu na porta pra levar para o carro guardando as fotos na minha bolsa.

Nunca corri tão rápido pra pegar meu carro e estacionar na frente de casa, coloquei tudo que devia no carro e fui pra um hotel perto do trabalho... Única coisa que queria era sumi nesse momento por que justo comigo como se eu não tivesse problemas demais pra resolve.

Acordei no outro dia com uma enxaqueca terrível e os olhos inchados sem consegui ao menos levantar da cama, minha vida desmoronou da noite pro dia e ainda precisava arruma um advogado para o divorcio.

Me levantei e me olhei no espelho nada contente com minha aparência, liguei para Kagome tentando esquecer de tudo.

- Alô Kagome, você pode passa aqui antes de ir pro trabalho? – Murmurei no telefone.

- Claro Rin, na sua casa né? – Ela falou

- Não... No hotel perto da empresa quarto 213, traga seu kit pra esconder marcas no rosto ta? – Minha cabeça latejava cada vez mais, mas precisava ir trabalhar.

- Claro mas o que houve Rin? – Ela parecia preocupada.

- Eu te explico quando você chegar aqui, preciso desligar até daqui a pouco – Me deitei na cama sentindo tudo em volta de mim girar e tudo se apagar.

Continua....


End file.
